Bringin' Me Down
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With everything around them changing, more people start feeling less happy for them... can Finn and Amanda raise their growing family in peace? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Endless Cycle?

_**November 3rd 2008, WWE Raw, St. Pete Times Forum…**_

"_Nothing from her?" Phil asked, Ashley glancing from where Amanda was to him._

"_Not a word… she's taking it really hard." Ashley responded._

"_Go talk to her… she's your oldest friend." Phil replied before he left to go talk to Kofi, Ashley going to Amanda._

"_Hey. You didn't show up at my Halloween party." Ashley responded._

"_Yeah. There's a reason I didn't." Amanda replied, not looking up from the script and Ashley knowing that she was still hurt over what happened back on the 23rd of last month._

"_Mandy, I didn't mean it." Ashley responded, Amanda looking at her._

"_You don't feel any remorse for how you and your fuckbuddy treated me so those words you just spoke to me are empty!" Amanda replied after she stood up. "The only time you speak the truth to me is when you're drunk or high, just like the night you were out of your mind on Hydrocodone! So no, Ashley Hardy, I have no reason to believe that you're in any way remorseful and if you ever get your head screwed back on straight, you'll know where to find me!" She responded._

_The youngest Women's Champion picked her title and script up and left the area, going into her locker room… and slamming the door, which startled Phil and her seeing him further incensed her._

"_Can't I just catch a fucking break for once?! Kick rocks, you jerk bastard!" Amanda yelled, Phil standing up._

"_Mandy, just calm down." Phil responded._

"_You stuck your cock in Ashley while she was drugged, Phil, and I know you don't drink and stayed away from the punch so you were fucking stone cold sober that night! Then both of you tore into me for not waiting and said that no one wants me around!" Amanda replied._

"_I'm not here about that. Who's Yukie Yoshihiro?" Phil responded, Amanda turning back to him._

"_How do you even know that name?!" Amanda questioned._

"_Who is she?" Phil replied._

"_She's an old friend of mine, I got back in touch with her three years ago after she and her mother found Tajiri. What concern is it of yours? I have a life outside of the wrestling industry, that isn't wrong to do so." Amanda responded._

"_And what if I tell your father what you're up to?" Phil replied._

"_I doubt you'll live long enough to once Matt and Jeff hunt you down." Amanda responded, Phil narrowing his eyes at her as he knew what she meant by that._

"_You wouldn't dare, bitch!" Phil threatened._

"_No? Try me because Ashley's kicked me aside one too many times and you're not throwing Yukie to the law for something that Hiro brought on himself by abusing his family!" Amanda replied, opening the door and Phil storming off._

_Amanda slammed the door closed and leaned against the wall, glancing at everything around her and grabbed her IPhone 3G before dialing Yukie's number._

"_Hey you." Yukie responded._

"_Hey, Sis." Amanda replied._

"_Stress?" Yukie asked._

"_Phil somehow found out about you and tried to blackmail me by threatening to call my dad. All because he just wants to keep his sleazy one night stand with Ash a secret." Amanda explained._

"_Actually about that… did you know that your father paid me to stay the hell away from you? I mean, I still have it, but I didn't want to take bribes. And you should call the police if it wasn't consensual. Does Ash know the difference?" Yukie responded._

"_The punch was drugged but when I busted a baseball bat over his head, all she seemed to care about was that I had interrupted them." Amanda explained, covering her mouth to muffle a cough._

"_You okay?" Yukie asked._

"_Yeah, just got a cold that won't let go. New doctor that WWE hired said that the coughing lingers even after the rest of the symptoms are gone." Amanda responded._

"_Why don't you take a break from being on the road and away from Ash and Phil for once? You're more than welcome to stay at our place for a while." Yukie suggested._

"_I'll be okay, I don't want you catching whatever this is. I'll call you back later." Amanda responded before they hung up and she looked at the script._

_She had a habit of working herself too hard, something that would be hard to break…_

**Present time**_**, December 14th 2018…**_

She was exhausted… and Finn saw that Amanda wouldn't close her eyes.

"Darlin', you are gonna work yourself to death at this point." Finn responded as he wrapped a blanket around Amanda.

"We've got the pay per view to get ready for, Yukie's gonna bring Ronan with her." Amanda responded.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to get some rest. I know me and you have spoiled Ronan so many times, but you need to take a break." Finn explained.

"Okay but just for a few minutes. What about you, are you sure you're feeling better?" Amanda replied before they kissed.

"Don't worry, Love, I'll be alright. It's you who needs rest, not me." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded, stretching out and closing her eyes… and Finn checked his IPhone X when it chimed, seeing a text from Yukie.

_'On our way to California. How's Mandy?'_

'_Sleeping now. She's been exhausted lately, can hardly keep her eyes open.' _Finn replied.

'_She must've been working hard again. I'm starting to get worried.' _Yukie responded.

_'I am too. At first, I thought she had caught the same cold I had gotten rid of but she's not feverish, sneezing, coughing or showing any cold symptoms.' _Finn responded.

_'Hopefully she'll feel more energetic after some sleep.' _Yukie replied.

Finn heard a knock at the door, noticing that Amanda didn't even stir… and he stood up, walking to the door and opening it to see Seth.

"I didn't know she was sleeping, I'll come back later." Seth replied quietly.

"Did you and Ash fight again?" Finn asked before Seth reached into his jacket and retrieved the Rose Quartz ring he had put on Ashley's finger in October.

"More like we're done with everything." Seth responded.

"Damn. I'm sorry, I wish I knew what's gotten into her. She blew up at Mandy a few days ago and they fought, it left Mandy all upset." Finn replied.

"Is Mandy trying to make the transition from wrestler to commentator?" Seth asked.

"Where'd you hear that?" Finn responded.

"Everyone has been running their mouths about Mandy everyday." Seth explained.

"Well they need to stop." Finn replied.

"You know they won't. I hope she feels better soon." Seth responded before he left, Finn closing the door and going back to the king sized bed… and stretching out on it, brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

He knew Seth was right when Seth had said that they wouldn't stop.


	2. The Life We Live

Yukie and Ronan reached San Jose, California and Ronan noticed the green leaves still on the trees.

"The weather's weird out here, Mom." Ronan responded.

"We're too used to Florida weather, Ronan. It doesn't even feel like it's almost winter." Yukie replied.

"Yeah, I can tell, Mom. My friends are gonna be jealous that I'm skipping school to go see WWE." Ronan responded.

"Don't make them too jealous, kiddo." Yukie replied.

"You think Auntie Mandy's feeling better?" Ronan asked.

"I hope so, kiddo. She might've just overworked herself again." Yukie answered as they found their rented Traverse.

"Okay. Maybe I should do something or make something to for her to get better." Ronan explained as he had his drawing pad in his left hand.

"You're a sweet kid, Ronan." Yukie replied after helping him into the rental car before putting their things in the back and the two leaving.

Amanda opened her eyes in the hotel room when she noticed the scent of chocolate and saw Finn and Bayley… but they noticed her turn pale at the scent of the Hershey's Kisses and Finn held her hair back as she threw up in the trash can.

"I think you should get her checked out at the ER." Bayley responded as she returned with the now empty trash can.

"I'm okay, it was just a little too strong." Amanda replied after she drank some water, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"I was sure Alexa and several of the other women were just running their mouths a few days ago but Amanda, are you pregnant?" Bayley responded, Amanda's and Finn's eyes widening.

"They wouldn't shut their mouths about that? Look, Finn and I have tried before to have a kid and…" Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her right shoulder once he saw that the realisation had set in and then holding her close to him. "We need to confirm it." She responded.

"I'll head to the drugstore." Bayley replied before she left.

"Ronan's gonna be excited to have a little cousin." Finn responded.

"And Yukie will be thrilled to have a niece or nephew. My parents will get another grandchild to spoil… maybe knowing that will help fully mend things between Yukie and my dad." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach.

"It might, as long as no one is throwing punches." Finn responded.

"Damn… with the way Ashley's been lately, she's gonna lose it." Amanda replied.

It was after Bayley returned that Amanda and Finn were waiting… and Amanda saw a text from Baron, who was ticked about Amanda being pulled from the Raw Women's Championship match and had also sent her the message she left on Twitter stating _'I apologize for not being able to wrestle at Raw, the live events or TLC. I can assure you all though that it is nothing serious and I will be better soon.'_

_'What the hell, Mandy? I had to pull strings for Ronan's school to let him out and now he's going to be disappointed. And the same thing with Yukie's job, since she was working hard and needed a break.'_

Amanda stopped the timer and picked up the tests, each reading _Positive _and she and Finn kissed… and she took pictures of the tests and sent them to Baron.

Only for him to not believe her.

_'Where did you get this? Google photos? That's not an excuse, Mandy.' _

_'It's an answer to your questions, Chrome Dome!' _Amanda replied, Finn snickering at the jab at Baron's haircut.

_'Chrome Dome?! Why you little!' _

"He quotes Homer Simpson." Amanda responded.

"Just ignore him, Love. One day, he's going to have to get used to it. Seeing you pregnant since it'll be noticeable soon." Finn explained.

"He can grouch all he wants but this little one is real." Amanda replied.

In the lobby, Baron explained it to Yukie while Ronan and Aurora talked… and Yukie smiled.

"You really don't believe her?" Yukie asked.

"She decided to send me pictures she found from the internet. And then she started to make fun of my head." Baron responded.

"She's been exhausted and hormonal lately… I know from experience." Yukie replied.

"You went through the same with Ronan?" Baron asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was still going to college while taking care of him and myself. But I was glad to have parents who understand me." Yukie explained.

"I just… I tend to feel aggravated when Finn is nearby." Baron replied.

"He's being protective of her. He loves her. I know you're the same with me, Tommy." Yukie explained with a smile at the end.

The two kissed and Ronan and Aurora looked at each other.

"Adults are strange at times, always kissing each other." Ronan responded.

It was later that Ronan saw Amanda and Finn… and he and Amanda hugged.

"Heya, kiddo." Amanda replied.

"Hey, Auntie Mandy. I made something for you, since Mom told me that you weren't feeling good." Ronan explained.

"You are such a sweetheart." Amanda responded before they let go and Ronan and Finn hugged and Ronan set the drawing down… and the couple saw it was of them and a small child. "Ronan, this is amazing." She replied as she and Finn smiled.

"You should be an artist when you grow up, Ronan. I'm also one as well." Finn explained.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn." Ronan responded.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Finn replied as they hugged.

At a doctor's appointment, Amanda heard _Cult Of Personality _by Living Colour play from her LG Aristo 2 and picked it up before answering it.

"Yes, why'd you call Phil?" Amanda responded as Finn held her left hand in his right one.

"Are you pregnant, Mandy?!" Phil asked.

"You've been following Alexa's Twitter page, haven't you?" Amanda replied.

"It's no concern of Alexa's, she should bugger off. And Mr. Punk, so should you." Finn responded.

"Hey, you don't tell me to fuck off, Irishman!" Phil retorted angrily.

"Don't be a grouch, Brooks." Amanda responded.

"Then answer my damn question!" Phil replied.

"We're waiting for the doctor to return and confirm it but the home tests came back positive." Amanda answered.

"I knew that asshole you love had something to do with this!" Phil retorted.

"Hey, she and I are not the only couple to start a family!" Finn responded.

"No. I mean, she's too young to even have a family, and I bet she didn't even want to have kids in the first place." Phil replied.

"You misinterpreted me that night when I was 20, I said I _thought_ it was impossible to have children. I'm 28 now, Finn is 37 and he and I are more than ready to settle down. Now goodbye." Amanda responded before she hung up… and saw the doctor walk in.

"All confirmed, Mrs. Balor. You're about 5 weeks along." The doctor explained before Amanda and Finn kissed.

But little did they know what else would unfold.


	3. Why?

_**December 16th 2018, SAP Center…**_

"Why can't I have her spot?!" Dakota demanded.

"Creative is dead set on it being a singles match now. Sorry, Kota." Hunter responded.

"Oh this is pure bullshit! I think the fans would like a triple threat match more than a single match." Dakota yelled.

"The heck is going on in here?"

The two turned around, seeing Amanda with Shane and Marissa's youngest child Rogan and it was clear that Amanda wasn't going to cuss around her godson.

"Nothing that concerns you." Dakota replied.

"Don't talk to Aunt Mandy like that, you mean lady!" Rogan responded, startling Dakota.

"Rogan, calm down, buddy." Amanda replied, crouching down to the 8 year old. "She's just a little upset is all." She responded.

"No, she's mean! She makes you feel sad!" Rogan replied.

"Come on buddy, let's go find Shane." Hunter responded before he and Rogan left, Amanda standing up.

"He needs a belt whooping." Dakota muttered.

"He's just a kid, Kota." Amanda responded.

"Yeah and if I did that when I was a kid, there would be a red mark on my ass." Dakota replied.

"First off, how Shane and Marissa discipline their kids is not your concern or mine. Secondly, Rogan is well behaved but kids get upset easily. No child is perfect, they have emotions and reactions too." Amanda replied before she turned to leave but Dakota turned her around.

"The hell did he mean by I make you sad?" Dakota asked.

"If you didn't notice, I was crying the last time you and I talked. That was earlier this month and you got aggravated at me when I talked to your dad." Amanda replied.

"You should be lucky all I did was get aggravated." Dakota responded.

"None of us know when the last time we'll talk to Terry will be, that's why I've tried to squeeze in time to like you have. I kept meaning to call Matt Cappotelli the night before he passed but I lost track of time." Amanda responded, Dakota letting go as she realised it.

"Matt was terminally ill…" Dakota replied.

"Lindsay held her husband on his last night alive." Amanda responded as she brushed tears away.

"Don't give me that crying act." Dakota replied before she left.

"It's called missing someone, you know how that feels." Amanda muttered as Ashley walked over. "If you and your ex fiance want another fight, I ain't seen him." She responded.

"That's who I'm trying to avoid. Clearly you don't care." Ashley muttered.

"It would help tremendously if you'd just explain why you broke it off instead of shutting me out and being a bitch!" Amanda replied angrily, Ashley turning wide eyed as she was reminded of how Reby acted while pregnant.

"Calm your ass down!" Ashley yelled.

"You started it, Ashley!" Amanda shouted, which sent Finn and Jeff running towards them.

"And I would finish but obviously you got a bun in your oven!" Ashley yelled.

"Why would you be angry about that?!" Jeff asked.

"Because that would make her a lying bitch!" Ashley growled.

"I never lied, Ash, I told you the truth and showed you records to back up the diagnosis!" Amanda responded as Finn held onto her to keep her from punching Ashley.

"Uh-huh sure, whatever you say." Ashley replied before plugging in her earbuds and leaving.

"Angry little bitch!" Amanda muttered, Jeff resting his right hand on her left shoulder to calm her down as Finn held Amanda's right hand.

"Jeff, why is your sister constantly attacking Mandy nowadays?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Jeff responded.

"Well someone does." Amanda responded, her left hand resting on her stomach and Finn's right hand resting below her left one. "5 weeks, 2 days… found out 2 days ago." She replied.

Ashley was in her locker room when Hunter walked in.

"You called me here?" Hunter asked.

"I want time off." Ashley replied.

"Ash, you have to tell me why. I know you're not working through an injury." Hunter responded.

"I got lied to and I can't work with Mandy until she tells the truth!" Ashley replied.

"Mandy didn't lie. The doctor she saw two days ago faxed the information to the company doctor and I'm having scripts rewritten that were involving her in any physicality." Hunter explained.

"Well you better change those storylines involving me for a bit." Ashley replied.

"It would help if you tell me why. Otherwise, I won't authorize time off." Hunter responded.

"I've got too much drama going on without piling Mandy's bullishit on top of it." Ashley explained.

"You need to think this through." Hunter replied before he left, finding Amanda and Finn.

"Let me guess, she's claiming that I'm lying." Amanda responded.

"She wants a break." Hunter replied.

"Then give her time off." Amanda replied, which startled Hunter. "I don't like being called a liar, Hunter, you know that. And if she won't tell me the truth, why should I put up with her attitude?" She responded as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Are you sure about that?" Hunter asked.

"What we need is for her to either calm down or stay away. Same with Kota." Finn responded as Luke walked to them, Ronan hanging onto him as they had been playing.

"Having fun with your Uncle Luke, kiddo?" Amanda asked.

"Much more fun. Baron's getting 'into character'." Ronan explained as Yukie reached them.

"Is he behaving, Luke?" Yukie asked.

"Yep but Kota was a little aggravated so we let her be." Luke replied.

"She made Auntie Mandy cry. That's what Rogan had told me." Ronan responded, startling Luke, Yukie, Hunter and Finn.

"Mandy, is that true?" Luke asked, Amanda nodding. "I'll have a little chat with her." He said.

He set Ronan onto a crate and left, finding Dakota.

"The hell has gotten into you? Yukie's son just told me that you upset his aunt." Luke responded.

"And hello to you too." Dakota sneered.

"Kota, obviously you don't know but Tiny is pregnant." Luke explained, Dakota turning to denial.

"Bullshit." Dakota said.

"She and Finn told me yesterday, she's just a little over 5 weeks along." Luke replied.

"Well then that thing must have been a mistake." Dakota muttered.

"Kota, don't be a brat, alright? Finn and Mandy made a miracle." Luke responded, which startled Dakota further.

"Miracle my ass." Dakota said.

"Terry doesn't want you acting like this and you know it!" Luke replied, Dakota slapping him.

"Why should Mandy and Balor get what they want while I lose everything?!" Dakota yelled.

"So what, you want them and everyone else fucking miserable like you?!" Luke shouted.

"You don't understand!" Dakota yelled.

"No, I understand perfectly! You feel screwed over so you want people who've been close to you to feel that way too instead of going on with their lives!" Luke screamed as Bryan ran in.

"The hell is going on in here?!" Bryan asked.

"Our little cousin wants everyone else feeling what she's feeling!" Luke responded, Dakota sticking her tongue at him.

"Who did she go off at now?" Bryan questioned.

"The attention seeking bitch." Dakota said.

"That's not how Mandy is, Kota!" Luke replied.

"She's faking it!" Dakota yelled before she stormed out.

"Kota's completely gone, Mandy's not faking it." Bryan responded.

"She's quite unhinged." Luke said.

As Amanda was eating and listening to _Light My Fire _by The Doors, Seth walked in.

"You wouldn't believe what Dean told me earlier." Seth responded after closing the door.

"What'd he tell you?" Amanda asked after turning the music off by exiting IHeartRadio out and setting her phone and rose gold earbuds aside.

"That Ashley had said that you're pregnant. That can't be true, right? Dean's just fucking trying to throw me off?" Seth replied.

"About that… neither Ash or Dean are lying." Amanda responded, Seth's brown eyes widening and his heart racing as the realisation hit him.

And then sliding shut before he had hit the floor, Amanda's arms around him as she called out for help and Finn and Dean ran in before the three helped Seth onto the couch.

"Shock?" Dean asked.

"Hit him hard." Amanda responded, Finn lightly resting his left hand on her back.

Neither of them were sure how Seth would react when he woke up.


	4. Hitting People Like A Freight Train

_**November 4th 1996…**_

_19 year old John covered 6 year old Amanda's eyes and 10 year old Hiroko covered 8 year old Yukie's eyes the second Brian Pillman pulled out the gun on WWF Monday Night Raw._

_"John, why does Flyin Brian have that gun? He's not really gonna shoot Mr. Austin, is he?" Amanda questioned hesitantly, hanging onto her brother as 5 year old Dakota held onto Michelle, the Sang family having moved to Massachusetts in late 1994 and Amanda and Dakota having become as close as sisters and Yukie and Hiroki being welcomed as family as well._

_"I hope not, kiddo." John responded, Amanda hearing the noises escalate on Tv… and she pulled John's hand off of her face as Brian grabbed the gun and the channel signal was cut._

_When it was back on, people were still yelling… and Amanda, Hiroki, Yukie and Dakota held onto each other, the four still frightened._

_"Why do they air things like that?" Carol questioned after the camera was switched back to the arena in Fort Wayne, Indiana as John Sr and Terry checked on the younger children._

_"You all okay?" Terry asked, Amanda, Yukie, Hiroki and Dakota slowly nodding as they stayed near each other._

_"Daddy, why did Uncle Brian pull a gun on Uncle Steve?" Dakota asked, Terry pulling her into his arms._

_"I don't know, sweetheart… I wish I knew why." Terry whispered as he kissed Dakota on her forehead…_

**Present time, **_**December 16th 2018…**_

Seth slowly opened his eyes, seeing Dr. Amann.

"Well good to see that you're awake. You had a hell of a shock from what these three said." Dr. Amann replied, Seth seeing Amanda, Finn and Dean.

"Don't ever scare the hell out of us again, Seth!" Amanda responded in a motherly tone.

"I woke up in a nightmare, right?" Seth asked.

"I told you I wasn't joking. Mandy and Finn have a kid on the way." Dean responded.

"Yeah so that thing about Mandy transitioning to commentary is true." Finn replied.

"Damn it, Mandy, why?!" Seth asked.

"You've known for years that I've always wanted a family!" Amanda responded.

"Did he talk you into it or that friend of yours who thought it was safe to have kids?" Seth asked.

Amanda smacked him on his right ear, Seth yelping and rubbing his ear as Dean and Finn tried not to laugh at Seth getting smacked.

"I was just asking you a question, but you rather hit me?!" Seth asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your question sounded more like an insult, you overgrown manchild!" Amanda responded.

"I bet you were pressured into it. What else, you and that friend of yours are both pregnant at the same time?" Seth asked.

"Nope, just Mandy. And she wasn't pressured into it."

The group turned, seeing Yukie.

"I heard that someone had lost consciousness and my medical side took over." Yukie explained as she walked in.

"He's alright, he was just taken aback by her news." Dr. Amann responded.

"Oh okay, but what was the news?" Yukie asked.

"I'm pregnant." Amanda responded, Yukie smiling and the two hugging.

"That's great, Mandy. I can't wait to be an… wait a minute… If your dad is going to be involved, I can't be a part of the kid's life. Sorry, Mandy." Yukie responded, before she left.

"The hell did she mean by that?!" Seth asked, Amanda seeing an incoming video call and going out into the hallway to answer it… and seeing John Sr.

"Hey, kiddo." John Sr responded.

"Did you think about what I said? Because I'm not gonna have my father and my best friend fighting with each other about this little one, Dad." Amanda replied.

"Mandy, I'm not gonna let that friend of yours influence your own kid. What if she teaches him or her to pick up a gun and shoot me? What if her son does the same thing, but lets my grandkid come at me with a knife like her psycho sister did to you all those years ago?!" John Sr explained.

"Ronan is a very well behaved boy and Yukie is not a bad influence on him or this little boy or girl, she's nothing like Hiro was because she was never his kid!" Amanda responded, taking John Sr by surprise.

"Hiro hurt her because she's another man's daughter? I really should've listened to you all those years ago when you said something wasn't right in that house." John Sr replied. "Did Ashley take the news okay? What about Seth?" He asked.

"They had a fight, broke up and when both separately found out, Ashley called me a liar, Seth had the nerve to say that I was pressured into it and from what Luke told me, Kota is convinced that I'm lying too. Dad, Kota is going completely off the rails… her own dad isn't getting any better." Amanda explained.

"And she wants everyone else feeling how she's feeling…" John Sr replied.

"Terry raised her on his own after her mom and twin brothers ran off… he's all she's got left. That's another reason why I don't want everyone in this little one's life tearing each other apart." Amanda responded as she brushed tears away… and then she felt Finn's arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Sweetheart, I will be in my grandchild's life. It's just that I'm afraid that Yukie might've not changed over the past years. Do you really think she's… alright in the head?" John Sr explained.

"I'm probably overstepping boundaries here but she has changed. Being in a stable family environment has helped her tremendously, raising a child on her own helped her calm down. Ronan has never lashed out at anyone, he's a great kid. Can you at least try to give them a chance?" Finn responded.

"Alright, I will. But if anything happens to Mandy or my grandchild because of Yukie or her kid, that's where I cross the line." John Sr replied.

The video call ended and Amanda and Finn kissed and held each other after she put her phone away.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. He just doesn't listen to me whenever I talk about Yukie and Ronan." Amanda responded, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's stomach.

"You said it yourself in the past to him that Yukie wanted to see and hear you again when she left Massachusetts, but your father didn't want anything to do with her, thinking she'd killed Hiro and he faked his death." Finn explained.

"Hiro couldn't escape that time. It all caught up to him." Amanda replied before they kissed.

When her phone chimed again, Amanda stopped snacking on Cheetos and grabbed her phone… and saw that it was a text from Phil.

_'Still wanting a family, huh? Why would you be so stupid to pull this stunt?'_

Amanda let out an aggravated growl and put her phone away… and then felt a hand on her right shoulder, seeing Stephanie before the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"Sometimes, people aren't the best at letting go." Stephanie responded.

"Somewhere buried deep is his brotherly instincts… but he needs to accept that so much has changed in the nearly 5 years he's been out of my life." Amanda replied as they let go.

Amanda looked up to her left after feeling a cold breeze go by… and Stephanie knew that she could sense something.

"Don't try telling me that it's just the building's A/C unit… someone's here, Mandy." Stephanie responded.

"Flyin Brian…" Amanda replied quietly before the spirit who had been nicknamed The Loose Cannon appeared, put his finger to his mouth and whispered _"Shh."_ before disappearing again.

"I'd… better go." Stephanie responded before she left, clearly rattled.

Dakota was tying up her ring boots when she felt a cold wind go by her and her crystal blue eyes widened to see a man she had seen as family.

"Terry raised you better than this, Kota." Brian replied.

"This ain't real…" Dakota managed to say.

"Oh, I'm really here. Much like Mandy is really starting a family with her husband. An angel knows when a new life is entering the world, Dakota." Brian replied, Dakota having to sit down.

She knew she could no longer deny what was happening around her… especially when the dearly departed start showing up.


End file.
